Question: Simplify the following expression: ${6-2(-t+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 6 {-2(}\gray{-t+5}{)} $ $ 6 + {2t-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2t + {6 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2t {-4}$ The simplified expression is $2t-4$